X-men One Piece Crossover
by PromiseMeForever15
Summary: (Still thinking of a title) Hank McCoy accidentally drags the entire Strawhat crew across dimensions and into the world of the X-men. However the crew is scattered and they most find each other before it's too late. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am starting another fanfic instead of going and updating my other already existing one. Sorry guys, but this one's been rattling around in my head for a while.**

 **There is no exact time period for either although One Piece is situated after the timeskip, but before the alliance with Law. The X-men isn't necessarily movie or comic-centric but a kind of mash between mainly using the characters instead of the story lines in the movies or comics. I hope I didn't confuse you guys. If you have any questions or comments leave a review or even PM me!**

 **Also, most of the time I am typing these on my phone and I have yet to figure out an easy way to put line breaks in from my phone so there will be ~~~~ these instead of real line breaks until I have time to go back on a computer to put in actual line breaks. Sorry for the inconvenience, (but not sorry enough to do much about it)**

 **~Promise**

Heavy footsteps echoed and bounced off of pristine white hallways as they quickly made their way to their intended destination. The footsteps quieted as they stopped in front of a heavy metal door. After a second of silence the heavy doors silently opened with a quiet whoosh of displaced air, revealing several large monitors and various scientific equipment covering the long metal tables.

At the epicenter of this seemingly chaotic mess of equipment was a large, furry and blue-yes blue-humanoid figure bent over a microscope. The large creature was completely engrossed in the project he was working on that he did not hear the loud footsteps entering the lab. It was not until the person who had entered the room cleared his throat and announced, "Hank."

Hank's head whipped up at the sudden announcement of his name and stared wide eyed in confusion for a second before laying eyes on the man who spoke. "Ah, Logan. I'm glad you came," he smoothly responded once he had regained his composure.

"What do you need me for?"

Hank straightened up and smoothed out his lab coat, folded up his glasses and launched into an abridged summary of his project. Although, if you asked Logan, it could be abridged even more. Several seconds of silence filled the lab as Logan digested the news he was told and contemplated what he was asked.

"So you managed to make a portal opener that may or may not work and you want me to-if it works- go into the portal to see if it opened up to where you had programmed."

Hank McCoy looked at Wolverine straight into the eyes and nodded his head in affirmation.

Logan responded with cracking his neck and then his fingers and stated, "Let's do this then."

 _Meanwhile in another dimension…_

"Luffy! Furl the sails! Franky, turn fifteen degrees port side…" The rest of the orders were lost to the extreme wind as on the Grand Line, a group of pirates known as the Strawhats were faced with one of the largest and most unpredictable storms they had faced yet. The crew had frantically scurried about the deck as soon as Nami, the feisty orange-haired navigator, spouted orders.

The entire crew had successfully been fighting the gargantuan storm until one of the worst things that could possibly happen occurred.

Everyone sprinted back and forth across the deck, carrying out the orders that were shouted at them. That is until Usopp tripped and fell due to the extreme rocking of the ship. The deck right underneath Usopp quickly became dotted with bright red for a few seconds before being diluted by the rain and disappearing only to be replaced by more scarlet droplets.

Chopper's sensitive nose twitches at the scent of blood and seeing Usopp kneeling on the deck clutching his right arm as blood dripped from it sent Chopper into a frantic hurry to get over to him. Chopper while in mid stride changed into his reindeer form to cover ground more quickly Andreas almost reached Usopp when the Sunny hit an extremely huge wave.

Chopper held on, but as soon as they reached the bottom of the wave a smaller wave came and threw the already off balanced Chopper, who was still trying to run, into the sea. Seeing what happened, Sanji quickly stripped off his shoes and coat and jumped in to rescue the drowning devil fruit user.

Sanji's strong legs and arms sliced through the water and propelled himself closer to his fallen nakama. However, as he drew near Sanji noticed an underwater whirlpool that Chopper's unconscious body floated towards. Sanji kicked harder and willed himself to catch Chopper before he got caught in the whirlpool, but as he was in arm's reach of Chopper's antler, the whirlpool began to swirl faster and pulled both Sanji and Chopper into its watery Sanji was pulled in, all sense of direction disappeared and soon the whirling shades of blue were replaced by the solid color of black and Sanji fell into oblivion.

 **This is a short little intro chapter. The other chapters will be longer and more in depth. Thanks for reading!**

 **~Promise**


	2. Chapter 2

Hank McCoy, also known as Beast, stared at the readings on the computer as he started one of his most important experiments. The readings were stable at the moment and matched the readings on his simulated tests. Nodding he began to write on his clipboard as Logan stood behind him, obviously bored.

Logan sighed and crossed his arms across his chest, he had been there for half an hour and Hank was just beginning to open the portal. When he had pushed a button, the air in the testing room begun to distort and before long it became a pale gold in color and spun like a vortex. Despite the unexpected change in color, the readings were still stable so they continued with the test.

Slowly the center of the vortex begun to turn blue, starting out as a pale sky blue, then becoming steadily darker. The vortex continued to swirl as the blue took over the entire portal. Before long, the portal was a dark indigo blue, much similar to the depths of an ocean. While this continued to happen Logan slowly unfolded his arms and glanced over at Hank who was furiously typing on the computer as the readings and charts on the monitors fluctuated wildly. Suddenly, they spiked off the maps, causing an alarm to go off and then they shut off.

Hank looked up from the computer in surprise as it shut off completely, desperately attempting to figure out what exactly caused the readings to spike and then crash. His thoughts were interrupted by Logan, who had been silent for the whole thing, "Hank, you need to look at this."

He turned his head and completely forgot all about the readings. There, sprawled on the ground in the testing lab, was a reindeer and a blonde haired man along with a few inches of what appeared to be sea water.

The reindeer was quite average sized and looked fairly normal, despite a ring around one of the antlers and, was that a blue nose? Hank and Logan both stared at the blue-nosed reindeer in shock. Not only did it have on clothes, this reindeer had a blue nosed.

"He's like Rudolph's freakin' brother." Logan mumbled under his breath.

Compared to the reindeer, the man was fairly normal, he had on what appeared to be a suit without the suit coat on. His shaggy hair fell down and covered his face. Beast heard a quiet, "Shit," and suddenly Logan was in the other room. He realized why Logan had run inside the room, the man was face down in the water, no doubt drowning as they had simply stared.

Logan flipped him over as Hank joined him in the lab. The unknown man's blonde hair fell away from his face and exposed his strangely curly eyebrows that slowly furrowed as the man began to cough out the seawater from his lungs. After a minute or so of coughing the blonde man quieted and fell back into unconsciousness.

When the coughing completely subsided Logan turned and looked at Hank with an eyebrow raised. Hank sighed, "We'll take him to the professor."

"And the deer?"

"That too, it's probably his pet."

With that the two men drug two unconscious visitors to see Proffesor X.

~~~(Tiny Timeskip)~~

"And when we looked up, this guy and his deer were laying in three inches of seawater."

Professor X nodded his head solemnly as he temples his fingers with his elbows placed on the desk. "I see, bring them back down and wait for them to wake up, we wouldn't want the children getting any ideas. I'll send Jean down to keep an eye on them."

They nodded and began the descent, once again back in the underground corridors of the mansion. Neither of them talked as they made their way to the room where they were to meet Jean. Surprisingly, Jean was already in the room with several medical equipment turned on, ready to examin the patients.

The man and reindeer were set on opposite ends of the room and given slight sedatives to keep them asleep while Jean looked them over. After looking at the man and concluding that he was in overall good health, she went over to the reindeer and massaged her temples. She had never performed on an animal, let alone a large reindeer! Sighing she put her head down and went back to work.

After half an hour had passed, Jean concluded both were in good health and had no life threatening problems. Logan and Hank had left after 10 minutes or so, after Jean shooed them out assuring them she could handle them if they woke up. Logan probably would have ended up punching one of them anyways, she has reasoned. Getting slightly bored, Jean telepathically called to Scott, who was upstairs watching TV.

Jean sat back in a nearby chair and watched the blond guy's chest steadily rise and fall. His clothes were wrinkled and stiff from being drenched in salt water, but the strangest thing was the fact he had no shoes. Jean stared at his bare feet questioningly. What kind of person walked in almost a full suit but with no shoes? She slightly shook her head and suddenly stopped and quickly looked up. The guy was waking up.

Jean rocketed out of her chair and cautiously went over to the guy, still unsure on how he would react waking up in a strange room with people he didn't know. As she stared she was suddenly met by a cerulean eye, the other covered by his bangs.

"Are you all ri-" she began only to cut off as the guy stared at her in what appeared to be slow realization.

Suddenly his eyes became hearts and,quicker than she could see, was standing right next to Jean. She stood there attempting to figure out something to say, but drawing a blank.


End file.
